<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда миллион страниц лжи by LocalAccident</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294284">Когда миллион страниц лжи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAccident/pseuds/LocalAccident'>LocalAccident</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Afraid of Monsters &amp; Cry of Fear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Psychology, alter ego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAccident/pseuds/LocalAccident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда они начали запоминать такие детали?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Book Simon/Simon, Simon Henriksson/Simon Henriksson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда миллион страниц лжи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244397">A million pages of lies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAccident/pseuds/LocalAccident">LocalAccident</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда долгое время депрессия держит тебя в своих когтях, становится сложно верить словам. Каждый друг кажется лжецом, слова поддержки вызывают лишь слезы и недоумение. И даже себе становится сложно доверять. Но еще возможно.<br/>
У Саймона не осталось никого, кроме собственных кошмаров. Страх сжимал горло холодными руками, от него пахло кровью, а голос напоминал о сигаретном дыме. Альтер-эго, герой книги. Входя в комнату, он бросает пистолет на пол и хватает своего создателя за волосы. Саймон шипит от боли, но не может сказать ни слова. Его двойник вкладывает в поцелуй все отчаяние, что испытывают оба парня. После этого становится немного больнее, но легче дышать.</p><p>Когда Книжный поднимает с пола распечатку одной из статей, он глупо хихикает и зачитывает некоторые отрывки. В начале хрипит, в такие моменты Саймону кажется, будто кто-то проводит ножом по стеклу. Но потом голос становится тягучим и усыпляющим.<br/>
- « Если вы не умеете выражать чувства, вас не поймут. Трудно гармонично общаться с людьми, когда вместо боли мы демонстрируем злость, вместо уязвимости – гнев обличителя, вместо «я боюсь тебя потерять» говорим «давай расстанемся». Стоит ли удивляться тому, что мы остаемся не понятыми в этих случаях?»<br/>
Сколько подобных слов было прочитано еще до аварии?<br/>
- Что ты чувствуешь сейчас?</p><p>Когда Саймон читает вкладыш из упаковки с антидепрессантами, его руки кажутся бледными в свете лампы и безумно холодными. Когда Саймон закрывает глаза, на его губах чувствуется горьковатый привкус от таблеток. Книжный помнит такие детали, но никогда не говорит об этом своему создателю. Это кажется чем-то странным, неестественным. Смесью боли и нежности.</p><p>Когда садится солнце, они оба сидят на крыльце. И оба чувствуют, что перешли черту. Солнце уступает место первым звездам, а тишина окутывает сидящих у дома парней. Уже повзрослевшего инвалида и подростка в окровавленной толстовке. Каждый оказался в своем кошмаре, но сейчас мысли об этом казались неважными. Глупыми. Лишними. А тепло чужой ладони казалось реальным.</p><p>Когда Книжный подходит к своему создателю очень близко, то может разглядеть посеревшую радужку. <br/>
- Раньше они были ярче.<br/>
- Это было давно.<br/>
А потом они молчат. И если молчание становится слишком долгим, Саймон пытается отвернуться, разорвать едва ощущаемую связь. Привкус чужой, но при этом собственной крови на губах эту связь лишь укрепляет.</p><p>Когда Саймон не может уснуть, он вспоминает самое начало. Попытки убить героя книги, перечеркнутые и вырванные страницы. Постоянную головную боль и неосознанное создание того, кем хотел стать. Когда Книжный не может уснуть, он вспоминает самое начало. Попытки понять, почему не оттирается кровь, откуда на теле столько шрамов. Постоянный страх и понимание своего безумия. <br/>
Герой всегда оказывался сильнее своего создателя. Сильнее физически, сильнее духовно. Только ненависть он не мог побороть. Книжный мечтал убить своего создателя. Саймон мечтал о смерти от руки своего героя.</p><p>Когда доктор посоветовал вести дневник, записывать каждую мысль, вызывающую неприятные эмоции, Саймон лишь кивнул, оттирая чернила на пальцах. Но все было не так, как когда писалась книга, нет. Он говорил, что все хорошо, что коробочки со снотворным спрятаны в шкафчике, что больше нет страха. И доктор верил, а может делал вид, что верит. <br/>
Потом в полной тишине слышались тихие всхлипы и шелест бумаги. А каждое прикосновение прошлого, полного темноты и боли, внушало лишь желание сжечь все тетради. </p><p>Когда оба понимают, что близок конец, Саймон готов написать так много. Вписать всю реальность, которой жил. Всю любовь и весь страх. Но Книжный лишь качает головой и пытается удержать слезы. <br/>
Миллион страниц лжи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>